


I'd wait forever (and even after that)

by BrittSama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittSama/pseuds/BrittSama
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots i wanted to write for my favorite crackship based on prompts and whatnot that all take place at different points in Lapis and Blue pearls relationship





	I'd wait forever (and even after that)

**Author's Note:**

> I just headcanon that Lapis calls Blue pearl "Blue" when they're alone just to differentiate her from all of the other pearls.

“So how does the earth make you feel, Lazuli?” Blue rubbed her thumb against the top of Lapis’ knuckles, it was a soft– calming gesture. 

“I mean it's okay, even though its literally named after dirt, but its like seventy-percent water or something. I think ‘Ocean place’ or ‘Water world’ would be better names.” Lapis grumbled, giving Pearl’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Originally she had only come to this planet to be begin terraforming for Pink diamonds new colony, but after the first few years it had grown pretty dreadful.

You sound frustrated, do you want to talk about what's on your mind?” Blue asked, hoping Lapis would  _ finally _ get what's ever been bothering her off of her chest, it's been like a decade already and she just won't open up about what's eating at her, despite how much Blue loved her it was getting tiring.

Lapis let out a deep sigh. “I'm fine, Blue.”

“Lazuli… You know you can talk to me.” Blue brought her lovers palm to lips; pressing them against it.

“It's just… It's– So frustrating! This war– this planet– Its just in a standstill! I feel like I'll never get off this dirt ball, I don't believe in this place, i just want to go home.” Lapis turned away from Pearl, retracting her hand away.

“You're homesick.” Blue stated, matter-of-factly, Her voice revealing little-to-no of it's true emotion, which left Lapis feeling even more vulnerable.

“Yes i am. You've finally cracked my cold exterior.” Lapis laughed, it was a dry; unhumorous sound. “Go on, you can laugh. I'm just acting like some dumb clod.”

Blue moved over so her arms were draped around Lapis’ shoulders in a tender embrace. “We may not go back to homeworld for a while, but… You are my home, Lazuli. No matter where we are.”

Lapis leaned into her lovers embrace, even though they would have to be parting ways soon; this rendezvous was… Really nice.

Maybe it was just what she needed to give her that extra push to continue, all she would have to do is work until Blue could sneak away from her diamond again.

“You're my home too.” Lapis smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter!! Sorry it's so short and not proof read I'm tired lol Please comment some more prompts/requests you would want to see me write of these two!! 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/britt-sama


End file.
